


When All Hope is Lost

by Zexra



Series: When All Hope Is Lost [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zexra/pseuds/Zexra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is living with his father who finds out his biggest secret.<br/>Lost and beaten to a bloody pulp in the woods,<br/>He doesn't feel the strength to get back up anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Chapter 1**  
~Isaac Lahey~  
___________________________

 

-I guess its finally over  
I'm gonna die here..  
Where ever _here_ is..-

  
  
Isaac was lost somewhere in the woods. He'd ended up there because his father had beaten him and left him there for finding out the truth about him. He discovered the grotesque lie Isaac had been hiding from him for 17 years of his life, that he's gay. Mr. Lahey was doing his usual routine of checking all of Isaac's belongings when he came home from Beacon Hills High. Like he was always trying to find something to drub Isaac for. Which meant searching every page in his notebook, every pant pocket, every inch of his backpack, and any other accessory that could hold anything at all. Not forgetting the part where he tore through his entire room every weekend. But this time; this was different. It was like he knew that Isaac was hiding something, and he went out on a relentless rage of scattering through every single belonging he had more so than usual. He found a note book, a solitary red, ink titled notebook scribbled with black pen ink "Stiles ♥"

Isaac was curled up in the corner of his room bleeding from his eyebrow where his Dad had just previously hit him to get him to stay still and shut up. Isaac was a mess, he was terrified, it ran through every vein in his body that was shaking furiously with fraught and anxiety. It had hit its peak when his Dad noticed the loose floorboard.

  
"Dad just leave me alone!  
I haven't been lying to you i swear!  
Dad just let it go!" Retorted Isaac, most likely against his better judgement.

He knew it wouldn't work, that his Dad wouldn't listen. That he'd probably get even more of a beating, but he was at his wits end, no clue what left to do and if there is anything he wanted to stop, it was this very moment. Mr. Lahey continued to try and open up what seemed to be a secret compartment his useless and pathetic son had tried to hide from him. Isaac was holding his knees, hugging them so closely he couldn't breathe with that and the exaggerated sobbing that was coming from him. Rocking back and forth he continued to plead to his father all out against his smarter logic. Mr. lahey was fed up, he turned around and gave his son just one look, that one look that always made Isaac flinch and curl up like the lost and scared four year old he had instilled in his son since that age. Isaac gasped and turned his head downward into his knees, wetting them with the tears falling from his eyes and the blood from his beaten face.

"How do you open this?! I'm only going to ask this once!"  
Isaac tried to reply, but it got caught in his throat, he couldn't breath, he couldn't think, and he was still trying to lie to his Father.  
"I..it's just a floor board.." He squeezed this out from his strangled larynx. Mr Lahey's face turned beet red, but Isaac didn't notice, didn't bother to look up to see his father's reaction. He got up and turned to the huddled mess in the corner of the room with so much hate that it had to be felt through the entire neighborhood like a blast wave from a nuclear explosion. Which Isaac would much rather it had been.  
He grabbed Isaac from the collar and pulled him up till his feet were hanging just above the floor. A tearing sound extended from the action as Isaac snivled and grovled more, weaping and groaning in pain, and with a heart beating so fast he thought it would burst. He _hoped_ it would. His father held him up with one hand while his head turned in the direction of the floor he had just been trying to dismantle. He threw his son over to the spot and held his face to it. "Isaac, open this, NOW!"  
And some how with all this going on, Isaac had a coherent thought against his father.

-it's not that fucking hard to figure out asshole- Isaac knew that there was no getting out of this, that there was no hope in trying to run any longer. He kind of figured -maybe if i tell him it won't be as bad if he finds it on his own- With that defeated thought, Isaac muttered the last clear words of the night.

  
"G..Grab the letter opener.. on the shelf... and pry it open with that"

**Isaac lost.**

  
His Dad let him drop to the same puddled mess he was before. He went over and grabbed the object described and went to finally open this floor piece. He found the notebook. - _he found the notebook_ \- So much terror was inside Isaac that it matched the physical pain in his eyebrow and nose from having been fractured earlier that night. Everything hurt immensely and he probably would need stitches, but that didn't matter to him right now. What mattered, is that his Dad would find out everything he has been hiding from him the past 17 yrs. He literally felt his life from this point on was over, and he would never get to see _him_ one last time. All hope was lost entirely to Isaac, because at that moment something in him broke even more. The last tiny shreds of faith he had left, the last tiny kept thoughts of his future and of the boy he has been dreaming of them with, and everything he still cared for, was gone. Like it was all deleted in that instant. He no longer cared. He gave up. Forfeited into his Dad's wrath

  
Mr. Lahey opened the red notebook, inside there were several pages written of a boy named "Stiles Stilinski" All entries were of either accounts of their small encounters together at school, or his name repeatedly entered with hearts and infatuated emphasis. Mr. Lahey grew even more furious, even more disgusted with this _thing_ he brought into the world. With only a few seconds looking into this notebook, disregarding anything else that may have been with it he threw it down and slammed his feet back toward this pathetic waste of space he knew he could never call his son. He balled his fists and as hard as he could and repeatedly punched Isaac, yelling and screaming every insult he could throw at him. Landing kicks into his ribs, fists into face and just anywhere the let his limbs go out in anger.

  
"You disgusting perverted little faggot! HOW DARE YOU live in this house with me. How DARE you to have betrayed everything i have ever done for you! I have taken care of you for 17 years and THIS is how you repay me? By being a little faggot fuck and writing about your obsession with another boy in MY house?! You make me sick! This time you won't ever go against me again. This time, you won't ever be able to shame me again"

 

As hard as it was to believe that his Dad could hate him even more, he did. There was nothing he despised more than queers other than this own son, and with those two things put together there was nothing left but fury and a grudge for him. Isaac lied there still besides the movement made from the force of his dad's blows. He didn't scream in pain or yell out apologetically, he was more defeated than he had ever been, and this time he didn't want to get up.  
-Just end it.. please- he thought. Hoping his father would beat him until no more life existed within him. After several minutes of lashes to Isaac's frail, bruised, and bloody body sprawled on the floor. He got up and let out a sigh of almost pure satisfaction. Isaac was knocked unconscious about 10 minutes into his punishment. Mr. Lahey picked up his now disowned and probably soon to be dead son and put him in the car. He drove off to a deserted part of the woods where he dumped his son's body, not caring if he lives or dies. Usually after a severe beating he would take him to the hospital with some bullshit lie about what had happened, but this time he didn't care. He didn't want to _ever_ see him again, he felt dis-honored and so sickened that he brought him into this world. The only worry he had is what he was going to tell the police if they ever started looking for him or found him in the woods where he left him.  



	2. I Will Always Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is a beta and it's almost the full moon soon.  
> He's taking a walk through the woods when he finds Isaac

** Chapter 2  
**

  
****  
~Stiles Stilinksi~

-If i can save you,  
Let you know everything will be alright  
I'll believe it myself-

 

Stiles was taking a midnight stroll through the woods, enjoying the autumn breeze and bright moon just before the full moon was to come in a couple of days. He wanted to brisk in the moonlight free before it took a hold of him. Scott was with Alison like always, and whenever he was Stiles tried to find ways to enjoy his lone time. He was thinking about earlier today at school. Wondering why this in particularly shy kid named Isaac was always watching him in class and in between classes. They hardly ever talked to one another, but when they did he noticed this introverted kid would always brighten up and beam at him when he talked. Stiles noticed as well a fluttering of Isaac's heart beat as he approached him in class today.  
  
"Hey, Isaac, do you have a pencil i could borrow?"  
Isaac seemed to have jumped at these words as he turned towards Stiles to answer his question.  
"Uh, yeah, just one sec."

Isaac rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a purple mechanical pencil handing it over to Stiles with an odd admiration in his smile.  
"Thanks bro, i owe you one."  
Isaac nodded and turned toward the front of the class again, but still keeping his head down at his desk with his shoulders hunched over like always.  
"I never see you around after school?" Stiles asked.  
"Oh, uh, yeah my Dad isn't feeling well so i go home right after and take care him" He lied.  
"Oh that's nice of you, i hope he's ok and feeling better soon!"  
"Thanks.." Isaac looked perplexed at this comment like he's never seen some one show concern for him or anything to do with him. Stiles directed his attention back to class trying to catch up in his studies.

Stiles was vaguely curious about him, and was wondering why he was thinking so much about him lately. He turned left deeper into the woods and caught a faint smell of blood. His curiosity switched to what he was picking up and tried following it. As he got closer to where this was coming from he was getting a more familiar smell come from it.  
-Isaac?- He started to pick up his pace seeing if he could hear anything as well. A slow and faint heart beat that usually only happens when someone is close to dying. He was running at this point now, the smell of blood getting stronger and stronger and the familiar smell of Isaac progressively filling his nose more and more. Stiles was beginning to worry, even though he didn't know much about Isaac, that didn't mean he didn't care if he was badly hurt. Stiles had a big heart, which was open to just about everyone. But since his bite and transformation things in his life were growing hectic and he didn't reach out to people as much as he used to. He looked around trying to extend his vision, a small lump resembling the silhouette of a young boy was on the ground and wasn't moving at all. He ran as fast as he could to get to it and once he did he realized he was right. -It is Isaac, and holy shit what happened to him?-

 

"Isaac!? Hey are you ok?! DUDE?" Stiles was softly nudging him being aware of how many wounds were scattered across the young boy. Isaac didn't reply and Stiles was growing frantic, he didn't know what to do. It didn't look like Isaac had much time and the hospital was 20 miles away. -Could i get him there in time?- He realized how stupid he was being by trying to wake him up and get him conscious when the best thing he could do was to try and run him to the hospital. He picked him up carefully and remembered he parked his jeep not too far from here. He more so jogged trying to be sensitive to the state of the boy he was carrying, but going as fast as could.  
"Isaac? buddy?" Stiles was still trying to see if he could get a reply.  
"You're going to be ok. I'm gonna get you somewhere where they can help you  
I promise. You're going to be ok dude" Stiles was worried. He was afraid Isaac might die in his arms before he got him to the destination. 

-No, i won't let that happen-  
He finally reached his jeep and softly slid Isaac into the back seat, laying him down gently. He tuned in and listened to his breathing and heart rate, hearing them both continue he kept hope. Stiles got into the front and hurriedly put his keys into the ignition. He heard a cough from behind him which sounded more like choking on something. He looked back and saw Isaac coughing up blood on to his just cleaned seats.  
-Aww man-  
"Isaac, hey, can you hear me?" He inquired with even more worry in his voice. Isaac lifted his right eyelid slightly, his eyes were swollen and badly bruised.  
"S..sti..stiles?" Isaac spoke out through the blood he was coughing on.  
"Yea, hey buddy. Listen i'm getting you to the hospital, ok?" Isaac shuffled and tried to speak more, but the most that came out were groans of pain. Stiles almost cried at the sight, he reached back and pulled into him some of Isaac's pain. Isaac reacted slightly to his touch but wasn't aware of what Stiles was doing. "No.. don't.. don't worry about me." Isaac's voice sounding weak and like he didn't want the help. Right after those words Stiles saw his head fall back down and figured he lost consciousness again. He pulled the car out and hit the gas as hard as he could, checking his review mirror to see if it didn't shake Isaac too bad.  
  


  
He got him into the hospital for what seemed like hours later. Scott's mom, Nurse MCcall as she was known here, ran up to him.  
"let's get him on the stretcher, hurry!" She called out for more help from other doctors trying to rush the boy into the E.R.  
Stiles waited and waited, forgetting he had chores and homework to do the next morning. It was almost 5 am and the sun was barely starting to peak out when the nurse came to tell him the update.  
"He's going to be ok." She told Stiles in a low and comforting voice.  
Stiles who had is hands on his head and his face to the floor looked up with relief written all over his face. She smiled warmly at him.  
"Can i see him?"  
"Well he is still in pretty bad shape right now, so we won't allow anyone in except immediate family." Stiles looked very disappointed at this but nodded anyway. "You are welcome to stay as long as you want, and if there is anything you need just let us know ok?" Stiles nodded again and the nurse walked off and down the hall. He finally thought about his Dad and if he would be wondering where he is by now. He pulled his phone out and checked through the messages. {6 unread messages. 5 missed calls} 2 of the texts were from Scott wondering if they were going to hang out today, and all the rest was from his dad. He decided to call his dad back letting out a big sigh. "Stiles where the HELL are you?"  
"I'm in the hospital Dad-" And just before he could finish..

"What?! Are you ok? What happened? Why are you there? What's going on?" Now with a tone of worry in his voice.  
"No, Dad, I'm fine! Don't worry. One of my friends. i found him in the woods and he was badly beat up.  
I brought him here. But i think some one did this to him... Dad we have to find out who did this."  
Stiles thought more about what he had just said, wondering why he was so concerned for Isaac.  
"Woah, Stiles, calm down. Who did you find?"  
"A boy from school, his name is Isaac Lahey."  
"Hmm..." His dad remembered talking to him and his father one day. Noticing a bruise on his left eye.  
"What? What is it? Do you know something?"  
"Well, no, it's just that i think i've talked to that kid before. I noticed he had a black-eye."  
"Yeah he always comes to school with something on him"  
"Well listen son, we can't do much about it right now. Why don't you come home?"  
"Ok, i'll be home in a minute." Stiles sounded slightly bummed but didn't want to argue with his Dad.  
"I have another call on the line i'll see you when you get home."  
Mr. Stilinski hung up the phone and Stiles sat there and waiting for a minute.  
He didn't want to leave, he saw no one come in the hospital yet for Isaac and over heard a receptionist calling his father moments earlier.

"Hi, this is Carry from Beacon Hills Hopsitial, if this is Mr. Lahey could you give a call back at-"  
He ignored the rest of the lady's words as he knew his father wasn't on the phone.

 

When Stiles got home he noticed his Dad was no longer there. He proceeded to reply to Scott.  
10:53pm "Hey sorry bro was at the hospital, call me"  
Only a few minutes later he got a call from Scott.  
"What's going on, why were you at the hospital?" Scott sounded slightly worried.  
"I found Isaac beat to shit in the middle of the woods last night."  
"What?" Scott sounded genuinely surprised.  
Stiles filled Scott in the whole situation and even told him he thinks some one did it to him. Scott says he should just stay out of it, but Stiles doesn't want to, he needs to know what happened.

He went back to the hospital the next day to see if he can see him now.  
"Well, normally i wouldn't allow it. But he has been asking how he got here and who helped him.  
And seeing as how you saved this poor boy's life and that we can't get a hold of his father still, well we'll let you talk to him for just a minute, ok?"  
Stiles smiled and told the nurse repeatedly "Thank you." 

When stiles walked into the room Isaac seemed hardly awake, but looked up and acknowledged him anyway.  
"Hey buddy" He said with such a low voice Isaac almost didn't hear him.  
"Hu... hi. Stiles?" Isaac looked shocked, well at least that's what Stiles thought he was reading on Isaac's face, but it was hard to tell through all the lacerations and swelling.   
"How you feeling? I was so worried."  
-Stiles worried? About me....?-   
Isaac didn't reply for a while and Stiles almost thought he fell asleep.  
"I'm.. ok, i guess.. better now that you're here. Wait. Why are you here?"  
Stiles thought he already worked it out.  
"I found you in the woods dude, what happened??" Stiles regretted asking that. Like it was any of his business or that was the right time to be asking.  
Isaac's mouth opened and closed a few times but no words left his puffed out lips.  
"It's ok. I'm sorry, i shouldn't have-" Stiles looked down between his legs feeling ashamed for having asked him that question.  
"No.. don't be sorry. I'm sorry for ruining your night like that. You should have just left me there.." A tear filled Isaac's eye and Stiles wondered if that was from pain or something else.  
 "Dude, what? No! You didn't ruin my night. I'm just glad i got to you in time! And there's no way i would have left you there! What's wrong? Why are you saying that?!" Isaac sighed and closed his eyes looking away. After a short minute in silence, to which Stiles didn't want to pressure him anymore, he started falling back asleep.  
                                            

 

 


	3. When I See Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is struggling to find hope again  
> But to see Stiles care, it sparks it back up.  
> It is now the third day since it began

  
**Chapter** **3**   


  
**  
**~Isaac Lahey~

\-------------------------------

Isaac woke up with blurred vision and pain seering through out his entire body. He looked around the room to try and find the time. He saw a boring analog clock hanging on the wall with the a small hand pointed at 4. No one else was in the room and he was remembirng slowly all the events that have happened in recent days. How Stiles -That illegally cute boy- had saved his life and came to his side and even said he was worried. -Stiles.. worried..- He chuckled lightly and a small smile crawled across his face. He sat for there for a while just soaking in the fact that had even happened. Almost thinking it was all in his head until the door to his hospital room opened. Isaac saw the short lanky boy with the ridiculous but overly sexy amount of moles around his face. Thinking how he'll never get over seeing that,

  
"Isaac you're awake!" Not noticing he had been staring at the boy for a while until his words finally sunk in. But those thoughts, ugh those ugly thoughts he couldn't fight back, sunk in and forced there way out.  
"Why are you here? Why do you even care?" It was too late, the words were said and he wished he could take them back.  
"I know we're not the closest of friends.. But i just want to make sure you'll be ok" Isaac didn't know how to handle it, he's been wanting this for so long and now that it is here...   
"I don't want you to see me like this.. its awful" Isaac was flushed and confused that he kept speaking most of his thoughts. =Maybe its the drugs?-  
"Don't worry about it. You should have seen how you looked when i found you." Like that helped anything. He wanted to yell at Stiles to leave but he wanted him to come on his bed and take those beautiful lips to his and hold him till nothing else mattered but the soft touch of Stiles skin on his.  
"Don't leave me... i need you." Isaac's eyes were filling up with tears. He couldn't stop this word vomit.  
"I like you Stiles, i have for a while and i.. i.." He was cut off by Stiles who was surprisingly smiling.  
"I had a feeling you did. But hey, it will be ok. I'm not going to go anywhere, i promise" Isaac froze. -Promise?-   
"I'm gonna take care of you. I've barely been home and i can't stop worrying about you. I'm not sure why though, maybe... maybe i like you too?"

Stiles was known through out school for always speaking his mind and rambling on until people tell him to shut up. Not Isaac, he could listen for hours and hours, even if it was about a soap brand that gave him rashes, fuck it didn't matter. The sound of his voice.. it was heavenly and soothed every ache in his body -I don't want this moment to end- He forgot about the sight Stiles must be seeing him in, he even forgot about his father.  
"Do you need anything? Like a drink or a snack?"  
"Um, no i think i'm alright" Isaac's words were slightly stumbled. But Stiles smiled and nodded. 

"Alright well i will be right back, ok?" Isaac nodded and smiled. The next few minutes or so he was basking in how smoothly everything was going, despite is overly lame confession, Stiles was still there and wasn't disgusted by him. He felt like this couldn't last so he stayed in the moment as long as he could. The door opened again but this time, it wasn't the boy with the short buzz cut Isaac wanted to run his hands over, it was a taller figure. Oh... fuck.. it was his father. Of course, to ruin everything. Isaac's heart sunk from the sky and into the floor, his stomach twisted with a violent turning and his head looked away.  
  
"I see you weren't left for dead like i had hoped" Isaac gave no reply. He figured in this setting his Dad wouldn't hurt him, and he was right. Though it wasn't because they were in a hopsital, it was because a very protective and warm hearted boy wasn't going to let anything more happen to him. Mr. Lahey was standing over his body mouthing more insults adding more pain to Isaac's mental check list of the things that are wrong with him. Stiles heard a new voice in the room and before he walked in he strained his ears to listen.  
"I can't believe someone would save you. You don't deserve to live. You should have died and hoped you did."  
Stiles had already heard enough. His eyes were almost changing color when he barged into the room and saw Isaac's father with a hand over him, presumably about to him.   
"Get away from him!" Stiles yelled with a deep growl that sounded far from human. Lahey turned around and let down his hand, confused at this sight he was seeing.   
"And who are you?"  
"The person who's gonna make you regret EVER touching him"  
He laughed at Stiles statement, like this little boy could do anything to him.  
  
"So i'm gonna suppose your Stiles? Are you a faggot as well?" Stiles fists were clenching, he felt his claws start to tear at his palms.  
"So what if i am?" Stiles was going to say more but the rage inside him took over. All of his senses were stronger since it was the night of the full moon. He lunged foward and grabbed Lahey by the throat, and threw him out of the room. Lahey almost had a look of fear in his eyes if Isaac wasn't mistaken. But before he could really enjoy that moment, Stiles' father came next Mr. Lahey and pulled him up.  
Stiles quickly threw back his claws and eyes, somehow thinking with out any one even noticing.   
"I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me Mr. Lahey. And Son don't do anything more stupid."  
Stiles snorted and sat down looking over to Isaac in the moment they walked off. Isaac looked dumb founded and lost for words.  
"Are you ok?" Stiles asked.  
"Uh... yeah, i think so" Isaac didn't look toward Stiles. He was feeling embarrased if that was even the word for it. -Stiles just saw everything. He knows everything.- Isaac thought to himself wishing the shame would just go away. That everything his father has said to him wasn't sinking in like poisoinus venom.

Stiles leaned closer to Isaac and rested his hand on his arm.  
"I made a promise to you that i was going to see you better. I mean look i'll be honest, the last couple of days i couldn't stop thinking about you and i had no idea why.  
I figured i was just curious about you, but the more moments went on i started feeling really strange and i haven't been able to really leave your side. Scott is confused and told me to leave you space, but i have this feeling you need some one, and since i found you and nobody else has been here to see you until now... I decided i was going to look after you."   
Isaac finally looked over and made eye contact with Stiles, he was shocked. He couldn't believe his own ears. Was Stiles really feeling this way? -Why now? Does he just feel bad for me..?-  
"Look, i don't want any pity so if that's why you're here-"  
"Isaac, stop, you don't have to hide or protect yourself from me. Yeah look i know now why you've been the way you have been when i see you at school. I never stopped to really think about how i felt about you, because it didn't seem like you wanted any one around except for minor things but i didn't think you actual had feelings for me. I didn't think someone so attractive like you would."  
Isaac gasped. -They really need to stop giving me these drugs-

  
"I'm not leaving until your fully better, i'm not" Isaac smiled faintly still refusing to believe this was happening.  
"Get some more rest, you need it." Stiles gave him a warm smile, melting his insides to more mush than they already were.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic so please be nice! but do tell me what you think!  
> My tumblr account is: D4hm3r.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for your time.


End file.
